Motives
by Agatha2460
Summary: After spending the night together Emily questions JJ's motives. Sequel to Numb. Emily/JJ femslash.


This is the first sequel I've ever written & I have to admit that I found it crazy hard to do! Hopefully it reflects what happend in Numb fittingly. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Enjoy :)

* * *

Emily felt the warmth from the sun radiating on her back through the unclosed curtains as she stirred from her sleep. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light as she gently turned to lie on her back, not wanting to look to the other side of her bed just yet. She didn't have to look to know that the blonde had already gone. Taking a deep breath she swung her legs out of bed, allowing the sheets to slip from her body, before heading into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

She could feel intense emotions rage within her as thoughts of last night raced through her mind. Without hesitation she stepped into the icy shower water, breath hitching as her body tried to take the physical shock in its stride. As her fingers and toes numbed she let out stifled sob, finally allowing her body to crumble beneath the cold.

After her quick shower she threw on some sweats and an old college t-shirt. Sitting on the edge of her bed she toyed with her cell, flipping it open and shut and letting her fingers hover over the buttons momentarily. Rolling her eyes she threw it to the bed and headed for the kitchen; in need of a coffee pick me up.

"Hi."

Emily's hand instinctively moved to her hip, despite her gun not being there.

"Whoa, cowgirl," JJ said, raising her free hand up in surrender as she let a small smile pull at the corner of her lips. After lowering her hand she took the steaming mug off the side beside her and offered it to Emily.

The brunette took the coffee without a word as she stood in the doorway.

"Emily..." JJ started, but faltered. Placing her coffee on the counter she took a step towards the profiler hoping to lift her gaze from the mug in her hands.

As Emily heard the blonde move towards her she took a brisk step back, leaning upon the work surface behind her, "No. You need to stay over there."

JJ furrowed her brow but stepped back to her original position.

The profiler lifted her eyes to meet the baby blues before her, "I thought you'd gone."

It was more of a statement than question. JJ shifted awkwardly in the intense gaze laid upon her, unsure whether to respond.

"Why did you come here, JJ?" Emily questioned, snapping the young blonde from her trail of thought, "Why me?"

"Because I know you wanted it and I needed it," JJ blurted out, the brutal honesty of her statement surprising them both but she knew better than to lie to a profiler.

"Look," JJ continued, this time her eyes softened and she measured her words carefully before she spoke, "I don't regret what we did, Em. Last night was-"

"A mistake," Emily concluded, unflinchingly.

The blonde crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to deflect the guilt she felt, hesitant in her reply, "Well, that wasn't the word I was going to use."

Emily gazed into the shorter woman's eyes, her voice laced with bewilderment, "I can't compartmentalise this; I can't compartmentalise _you_, Jennifer."

JJ felt her breath hitch at the brunettes words. She could see Emily was struggling to keep up her tough facade as her eyes turned dark, almost vacant. Quickly summoning the courage the liaison stepped into the brunette's personal space. She felt the muscle flinch beneath her touch as she gently grasped the older woman's wrist.

"I'm sorry, Em."

The words were barely audible but JJ knew Emily had heard them. She waited expectantly, watching the brunettes eyes soften somewhat and the tension drain from her body.

Emily cocked her head to the side, her mind abuzz in thought as she spoke, "Don't be... You only did what I was too scared to ever do."

JJ felt a small smile form across her lips. She'd known for a fair while that the brunette had feelings for her and was completely flattered. Although she would never admit it, the blonde had found herself letting her mind wonder to the profiler on more than one occasion. She even played the game, letting touches and gazes linger a little longer than they had needed to. JJ never imagined they would be in their current situation, but she revelled in their current closeness while she could.

"You should have told me, y'know," JJ stated.

"You had Will. You were happy," Emily reasoned with a shrug, "I know you, Jennifer. This _isn't_ you."

Inwardly JJ smiled when she heard a full name escape Emily's lips. She was the only person who ever used it and the blonde loved the way it rolled off her tongue. But it still didn't make up for Emily's dismissal of her feelings, especially after their previous night together.

"How do you know?" The liaison questioned, hurt evident in her voice.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Common' JJ... Your innocent, you'd never been with a woman before in your life."

"So?" JJ argued. She knew she shouldn't push the issue but she knew what she felt and wouldn't be told otherwise, "That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to be."

Emily cocked her head disbelievingly; pleased with the dejected look she received from the blonde. She knew JJ wasn't lying though, she could read her like a book.

"Don't underestimate me, Em..." JJ continued softly, seeing the brunette's eyes widen as the implication of her previous words finally sunk in, "...I came to you last night for a reason."

She slowly placed her hands either side of Emily on the counter behind for leverage, giving her every chance to move away, before leaning up onto her tip toes and placing a soft kiss to her cheek; only pulling away enough to gauge her reaction. It took a moment but a slowly a small smile played at the corner of the brunettes mouth.

She placed a finger over JJ's mouth as she tried to speak, effectively silencing her before leaning forwards and bringing their lips within millimetres of each other. The brunette revelled for a moment at the control she had over the liaison as she watched her close her eyes in anticipation. Finally Emily closed the gap, putting them both out of their misery, and capturing JJ's lips in her own. It wasn't long before the brunettes tongue traced the younger woman's lips seeking entry, which was readily granted. As the need for air finally got the better of them, their lips parted. Both panting softly as they lent their foreheads together.

"Wait a minute," Emily said between lazy breathes, eyes twinkling and barely able to contain her smirk, "Straight girls don't kiss like that!"

Both women broke into a goofy grin before bursting into a fit of giggles. They both knew they had a lot they needed to talk about, but right now they were content with knowing that they still had each other.


End file.
